The smart phone has created application developers to bring additional features and functions to the user's mobile phone. These features and functions have included fitness, music, and navigation applications. The smart phone may be configured to include Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology. With the introduction of BLE, accessory devices that communicate with the smart phone have become popular. An example of an accessory device includes a smartwatch.